


Thorin lost the battle, but they both won the war

by Fangirl_Forever



Series: Two Old Fools In Love [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thorin, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, I'm Bad At Titles, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dwalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Thorin and Dwalin get riled up goofing around and things go from there.





	Thorin lost the battle, but they both won the war

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr fic request from @theprincessoferebor : “ Modern Dwalin and Thorin ??? Looking more like Graham and RA …… idc the backstory but some NSFW “  
> It took me three days but it was so much fun to write! And I managed to make it exactly 3000 words!!  
> *I do not own these characters

Thorin huddled behind the couch and quickly reloaded his gun. He could faintly hear Dwalin shuffling around in the kitchen, probably searching for more ammo. When his gun was full, he pocketed the leftover ammo and cautiously peeked over the back of the couch. He saw Dwalin duck back behind the corner and smirked. “You ready to surrender, Fundin?” he yelled and crept out from the safety of the couch. When Dwalin didn’t respond, he did a somersault to the other side of the living room and crouched behind the recliner, where he had a better view into the kitchen. He straightened slightly to look over the top of the recliner, just as Dwalin sprinted from the kitchen into the living room, firing his gun rapidly.

Thorin cursed and just managed to duck down before getting hit, but he wasn’t fast enough to dodge the other shots as Dwalin came straight at him, still shooting. Thorin tried to retreat before Dwalin could reach him, but he only made it two steps before Dwalin tackled him. They both grunted when they hit the floor, Dwalin’s arms tight around Thorin. “I win,” Dwalin whispered smugly into Thorin’s ear.

Thorin struggled to free his arms and Dwalin loosened his grip just enough so he could. With his arms free, Thorin lightly smacked the back of Dwalin’s head. “Nerf bullets hurt, you ass. Especially at close range,” he said, scowling at his husband.

Dwalin snorted. “You can’t handle some foam and plastic, Oakenshield?”

“If you don’t know what I can handle after four years of marriage, there’s no hope for us, Dwalin.” Thorin shoved Dwalin’s shoulders. “Let me up, this hardwood is uncomfortable on my back.”

Dwalin shifted and straddled Thorin’s waist. He smirked knowingly down at Thorin and deliberately ground his hips down against Thorin’s body. “You didn’t complain last week, when I pinned you down and,” Thorin cut Dwalin off by putting his hand over his mouth, glaring up at him. Dwalin chuckled and kissed Thorin’s hand before he moved it away. Then he stood up and offered his own hand to help Thorin up. Still scowling, Thorin grabbed Dwalin’s hand and climbed to his feet. As soon as he was steady, he grabbed Dwalin’s shoulders and pulled his body against his. Dwalin growled playfully and put his hands on Thorin’s hips. Being the same height put them face to face, and then they were kissing roughly, more teeth and biting than actual kissing. It was difficult to kiss with full beards, but they had mastered it over the years.

Still kissing and holding onto each other, and occasionally tugging on a beard just to hear the other curse, they walked and stumbled out of the living room and into the bedroom. Thorin shoved the bedroom door shut with his foot and as soon as it clicked shut, Dwalin shoved him against it hard. Thorin hissed slightly but the slight pain was soon forgotten as Dwalin dropped to his knees. Thorin leaned his head back while Dwalin hurriedly unbuttoned his jeans. Once his jeans were open, they both pushed and pulled his jeans down to his knees.

Dwalin hummed appreciatively when he saw Thorin wasn’t wearing underwear. Thorin’s cock was still soft and needed encouragement so Dwalin teasingly blew warm air over it. Thorin gasped softly, his cock twitching, and he grabbed the bottom of his T-shirt, partly to lift his shirt up out of the way and partly so he had something to hold on to. He had a fleeting thought that it would be nice if Dwalin grew out his hair, just so Thorin had something to grab and pull, before Dwalin breathed on his cock again. Thorin cursed softly and Dwalin smiled before he started kissing Thorin’s stomach and thighs, deliberately avoiding his cock. Dwalin’s beard brushed against his cock, eliciting quiet moans and groans from Thorin.

Finally, after a few minutes, Thorin’s cock was partially erect and Dwalin was tired of playing. Without warning, he took Thorin’s cock into his mouth, easily taking the full length, which was impressive even when only halfway hard, in his mouth. Thorin’s dark pubic hair tickled his nose but he ignored that feeling in favor of swallowing around Thorin. Thorin’s cock hardened completely within seconds and if Dwalin hadn’t done that trick before, he would have been choked. Instead, he swallowed around Thorin again and only years of deep throating kept him from gagging when the tip of Thorin’s cock hit the back of his throat. Above him, Thorin swore.

Dwalin swallowed around Thorin a four more times and then slowly pulled back, closing his lips tight around Thorin’s cock until he reached the head. He sucked on the head hard for several seconds before he flicked the head with his tongue twice and then looked up at Thorin with a smug grin. Breathing hard, Thorin stared back at him for a moment. Then, he suddenly reached down and grabbed Dwalin’s shirt. He pulled on the t-shirt hard and Dwalin stood up. When Dwalin was facing him, Thorin threw himself at him. Or, he tried to, forgetting that his jeans had his legs trapped. He would have fallen on his face if Dwalin had been unable to keep his balance and keep them both steady.

Dwalin laughed, securely grabbed Thorin’s arms, and waited patiently while Thorin stepped out of his jeans. When Thorin’s legs were free, Dwalin dragged him to the bed and with one hard shove to the chest sent Thorin sprawling on his back on the bed. Thorin let himself fall on the bed and stretched his limbs out spread eagle. He watched Dwalin strip off his sweatpants and shirt and climb on the bed. Dwalin’s own cock, which was shorter but thicker than Thorin’s, was fully erect and bobbed with every movement. Thorin glanced at it and licked his lips, making Dwalin groan at the sight. Dwalin crawled over Thorin and stopped on his hands and knees above him.

Bracing his weight, Dwalin ran a hand up Thorin’s stomach and to his chest, slipping under his t-shirt. “I want to do something. You trust me?” he asked, then tweaked Thorin’s nipple lightly. Thorin sucked in a breath and nodded enthusiastically.

“You know I trust you, Dwalin. I’m yours.” Thorin sincere response had Dwalin leaning down to give him a passionate, yet tender, kiss. Then Dwalin straddled Thorin’s stomach and straightened up. He pecked Thorin on the forehead and moved his arms above his head. Sensing where this was headed, and hoping he was right, Thorin eagerly followed Dwalin’s direction and then to his delight Dwalin pulled his T-shirt over his head, only to then wrap the shirt around Thorin’s wrists. Thorin tested the strength of the shirt by pulling his arms apart and when he realized the shirt actually could hold him if it wasn’t so flimsily wrapped, he felt both excitement at being tied up and relief at being able to get free if he needed to. Not that he thought he would need to, he trusted Dwalin and knew he wouldn’t ever hurt him on purpose and would stop if he did anything accidentally. But still, having that reassurance was nice.

“You good,” Dwalin asked, running his hands up and down Thorin’s side. Thorin nodded breathlessly and settled his arms into a comfortable position. “Good,” Dwalin’s voice rumbled approvingly before he leaned down and pecked Thorin on the lips again.

“Will you touch me now?” Thorin asked impatiently. He raised his hips, seeking some sort of contact. Dwalin merely chuckled and stroked Thorin’s sides one last time before he pinched Thorin’s nipples, hard. Thorin hissed and arched his back, lifting his chest into the pinches.

“So impatient,” Dwalin murmured and pinched Thorin’s nipples again just to hear him hiss.

“Dwalin, stop teasing,” Thorin grumbled, fisting the t-shirt in his hands. It was a struggle to keep his arms still above his head, but that was part of the fun.

Dwalin twisted Thorin’s nipple just far enough to sting, but not enough to cause any pain, before he moved his hands away. He shifted, moving down Thorin’s body until he was straddling his thighs. Thorin rocked his hips, trying again to get some friction on his cock, but Dwalin held himself just out of reach. Not through being a tease, Dwalin slowly stroked down his chest and stomach and then gripped the base of his cock. He leaned over slightly and gently touched the tip of his cock to Thorin’s, the touch as brief as a whisper, before he began slowly stroking himself.

Thorin watched Dwalin touch himself for a few minutes, his arms aching and his body sweating from the effort of restraining himself from getting rid of the t-shirt completely, just so he could grab Dwalin. It all added to the fire coursing through him though him and his cock pulsed and burned with need where it lay against his skin. He didn’t bother trying to hold in his noises, but he surprised himself when he unintentionally whimpered after Dwalin smeared precum on his finger and tasted it. The sound caught Dwalin’s attention and his husband leered at him. He coated his finger in more precum and held it to Thorin’s lips.

Without saying a word, Thorin eagerly put his mouth on the finger and sucked it clean, moaning at the taste he recognized so well, the taste of Dwalin. That seemed to be Dwalin’s limit because he pulled his finger away and grabbed the lube from the bedside table lightning quick. He wasted no time popping the tube open and squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. Seeing his intentions, Thorin helpfully pulled his legs up and spread them as open as he could, giving Dwalin as much room as he needed. Dwalin gratefully rubbed Thorin’s thigh with his clean hand before he gently touched Thorin’s puckered entrance.

Thorin jumped slightly at the touch and mumbled, “It’s cold.” Dwalin winced and apologetically kissed Thorin’s leg, still rubbing back and forth across Thorin’s hole with his finger. He waited a moment for Thorin to adjust and when Thorin nodded, he cautiously inserted his index finger. Thorin hissed softly at the burn but nodded again when Dwalin looked at him questioningly. Dwalin spent several minutes working his finger in and out, waiting until Thorin was easily accepting his finger up to the third knuckle and was rocking his hips in time with his fingers. Then, he gently inserted a second finger and started all over again.

He repeated the process with each finger until Thorin was stretched around all four fingers and was almost begging him to finally fuck him. Dwalin pulled his fingers free and smacked Thorin’s ass before he coated his cock with lube. Thorin leaned his head back and shut his eyes as Dwalin lined up his cock. Dwalin gave him a split-second warning, by pressing another kiss to his leg, and then he was pushing into Thorin. Thorin grit his teeth against the burn and made his body stay relaxed as Dwalin pushed in, inch by inch. Luckily for him, Dwalin’s cock, while thicker than usual, wasn’t thicker than Dwalin’s fingers combined so he was thoroughly prepared.

After two minutes, Dwalin’s cock was completely inside Thorin and his thighs pressed flush against Thorin’s ass. He stayed like that for another minute, moving his hips slightly, while he waited for Thorin’s signal to go ahead. And then Thorin was moaning his name and lifting his hips to be closer, to put Dwalin deeper, and Dwalin pulled out halfway, hissing as Thorin’s body tightened around his cock as if it wanted Dwalin to never leave. He repositioned himself, putting his weight on his knees, and grabbed Thorin’s thighs. He used that leverage to suddenly slam back into Thorin. Thorin cried out and his head slammed back against the bed. For a second, his arms started to lift and his hands let go of the shirt.

Then Dwalin moved his hands from Thorin’s legs and pinned his wrists to the bed before he pulled out further. He waited several seconds, waiting until Thorin whimpered again, and then slammed into Thorin again. Thorin yelled and then all he could do was gasp because Dwalin started thrusting, setting a fast, rough pace. Dwalin kept his grip on Thorin’s wrists and braced himself above Thorin on his elbows. That position put him close to Thorin’s body as he moved, and he could feel Thorin’s cock brushing against his stomach. He shifted slightly so he was pressed against Thorin’s body, trapping his cock between them. The friction had an immediate effect on Thorin, who swore and bucked against Dwalin, though with Dwalin’s weight on him he couldn’t move much.

Thorin suddenly lifted his head up with a whine and Dwalin answered the unspoken demand by kissing him. He slowed his thrusts to a near standstill, his hips moving slowly, just barely enough to keep some sensation going, so he could focus on Thorin’s lips. Thorin moaned against his lips and struggled to move but Dwalin’s considerable bulk easily held him in place. Thorin’s moaned instantly turned into frustrated groans and Dwalin lifted his head slightly so he could grin down at him. Smirking, Dwalin lazily pulled out again, almost completely this time. When only the head of his cock was still inside Thorin, he whispered, “What do you want?” and then bit Thorin’s lip before he could answer.

Thorin inhaled sharply and barely held back a whimper. He stubbornly closed his mouth and turned his head away. Dwalin, used to this game, growled and quickly let go of his wrists, only to instead secure both of Thorin’s wrists in one hand. He then used the other hand to grab Thorin’s chin and force Thorin to look at him. Thorin half-heartedly glared up at him and clamped his mouth shut tighter. Dwalin moved his hand and gently squeezed Thorin’s cheeks two times, but Thorin still didn’t open his mouth. So, Dwalin resorted to desperate measures. He let go of Thorin’s face and used that hand to slap Thorin’s thigh, hard.

Thorin couldn’t hold back his yelp and he would have reached down to rub his skin if Dwalin hadn’t kept a hold of his wrists. Dwalin gave him four more slaps, one right after the other in the same spot, and then while Thorin was catching his breath, he asked again, “What do you want?”

Thorin had half a mind to keep quiet, but his thigh was stinging, and his cock was leaking and his desire to cum was finally overpowering his desire to play. So, he shut his eyes and hoarsely whispered, “Fuck me.”

Dwalin murmured praise and slipped back into Thorin an inch. “Say it again.”

Thorin almost shook his head but then Dwalin moved another inch and he repeated, “Fuck me,” louder and more insistent. Dwalin moved his hand back to Thorin’s face, this time gently cupping his cheek, and kissed Thorin’s forehead. Thorin lifted his head and sighed happily at the touch. That tender touch was his only warning before Dwalin entered him completely in one hard stroke. Thorin and Dwalin moaned simultaneously, then Thorin’s moan turned into long, drawn out wail as Dwalin resumed his previous rhythm. Dwalin kept his face very close to Thorin’s so he could kiss him and whisper filthy things against Thorin’s lips.

After a few minutes, Thorin was begging to cum, his body strung out and his cock and balls aching. He tugged on his arms and Dwalin, who was also almost ready to burst, sensed the change in body and his voice, so he let go of wrists and helped Thorin get free from the shirt. Instantly, Thorin wrapped one arm around Dwalin’s neck tight, pulling him closer, while the other slipped between their bodies to wrap his fist around his cock. Thorin whimpered at his touch, his cock so sensitive it almost hurt, and it took less than ten strokes for him to cum. Dwalin smiled smugly and then pressed his face against Thorin’s neck. He thrust into Thorin five more times and then he lost the rhythm as he came, cursing against Thorin’s skin.

Dwalin pressed himself close to Thorin while he tried to catch his breath. Under him, Thorin was doing the same, his body still rocking from the aftershocks Dwalin caused every time he so much as slightly shifted. After a long moment, Thorin lifted a hand and started playing with Dwalin’s beard. Dwalin’s chest rumbled and in return he ran a shaky hand through Thorin’s short hair. After a few minutes had passed, Dwalin slowly pulled out of Thorin, who hissed at the feeling and then sighed in relief when Dwalin rolled off of him, stretching out on his back. He sluggishly turned onto his side facing Dwalin and kissed Dwalin’s shoulder. Neither of them liked to cuddle after sex and so they settled into a comfortable silence to wait for their hearts to stop racing.

Thorin was the first one to recover fully and the first thing he did was gingerly climb out of bed, wincing as his butt protested the movement. He made a quick trip to the bathroom for a wet rag and then walked back to the bed, cleaning up his stomach and cock. He handed the rag to Dwalin, who cleaned up his own stomach and cock. Thorin went back to the bathroom, intending to shower. “You can clean up all the nerf bullets,” he called over his shoulder. He grinned when he heard Dwalin groan before getting up from the bed. He had just turned the water on in the shower when Dwalin came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He rested his chin on Thorin’s shoulder and kissed his neck lightly. Thorin shivered slightly and reached behind him to tickle Dwalin’s sides, and Dwalin instantly backed away, doubling over as he stifled a giggle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> On a side note, safe sex is extremely important and I usually write it into my smut, but I skipped that this time in favor of believing Thorin and Dwalin to both be safe and faithful.


End file.
